Nothing To Lose
by Sakuruchan
Summary: S&S
1. Prologue

Card Captor Sakura

So hey everyone hope you like my fanfic. Give me some points in how to make it better k?

Summary:

For the first time in 10 years Seaton High has made it to the cheerleading championships. All with the help of their captain Sakura. When the girls who made her run away from home, are on the opposing team, how is she suppose to bring her school to victory without not remembering her past. The question is, can she embrace the future, and forget about the past? With her ex-boyfriend in the way, how is she going to cope? Maybe Syaoran Li can answer that. Maybe. But can she overcome all the obstacles with Nothing To Lose?

Chapter 1

Prologue

" Sakura, you are going to be the most beautiful girl at our prom. Never forget that." Phillip said while smiling charmingly at his date.

      Sakura was dressed in long white gown with pseudo diamonds shining at the end.

She remembered the first day she came to Seijon High. She was an orphan, until her biological mother found her. It had taken her a mere six months to forgive her mother when she gave her up for adoption. Today is the first day she has ever let herself be free. Today is the first day that she has not worn black. A sign to show the world her depression. Until today, she was a full fledge Goth. She could not believe her luck. After what seems like hating Phillip forever, they realised their feelings for each other. And now, she was going to be his date. Everything is perfect, nothing could go wrong. She even discovered that she had friends that actually love her. Like Tomoyo, it is her that Sakura thanked for making that splendid dress for her. It was spaghetti strapped dressed in emerald shades and the ends laced with fake diamonds. All in all, she looked spledid. Of course, it would seem almost impossible to forget Eriol. Together, both Tomoyo and Eriol helped her to overcome being teased and ridiculed by the school's most popular girls, the cheerleading team. Sakura had to endure unfairly put in a months detention, and when nothing else could go wrong, accused of stealing her teacher's cell phone, and lastly, having extremely toxic chemicals spitefully poured in her hair that almost caused all her hair to fall out, all because of the cheerleading team.

" Well tonight will be different, because nothing is going to go wrong." She thought feeling confidence envelope her. "Come on let's party!" She shouted while grabbing Phillip's hands, pulling him onto the gym's floor.

" She thinks she is so good, taking away my boyfriend. She will regret it. Sakura Kinomoto, all the things i have done to you does not come even close to what is going to happen tonight." Chloe smirked, while everyone else one her team laughed, while looking at Sakura evilly.

" And now we will announce the prom King and Queen!" the principal bellowed.

The drums were banging fiercely, waiting on the command of the principal.

" And the prom King is... Phillip Degrassi!"

      Cheers and uproar echoed in the small confinement of the gym. Abruptly, the gym was quite again. It felt like someone had roughly turned the volume down. The hair on Sakura's neck began to stick out. She felt like something terrible was going to happen, but she ignored her small consciousness trying to reason with her, telling her to be alert. Ignored it, blaming it on her nerves and waited for the crowning of the Prom Queen, silently jealous of whom ever that was going to be crowned. She was jealous that a girl was dancing with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. That sounded right. Phillip Degrassi is her boyfriend, and nothing was going to spoil her day. Nothing! This is the only time since she came to Seijou High that she has been accepted, maybe reluctantly, but still she was finally accepted after six months of continuous torture. This was her moment. Her moment to shine and nothing even the queasy feeling that felt like something was going to happen was going to make her not enjoy herself.

That's what she thought.

"The Prom Queen is ... Sakura Kinomoto!" The principal exclaimed shocked yet excited for Sakura, knowing what she had been through.

The silence, what had only seemed that someone had turned the volume down was deafening, a pin could drop and it would appear as a small explosion.

Someone clapped, and Sakura looked up to see Phillip cheering her on, and another one joined in shock and multiple surprise overcame her when she saw Chloe joined in. Very soon everyone was joining in. Sakura stood there, like what felt like eternity, until someone, Tomoyo, pushed her up to the podium.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tomoyo what exactly do you think you are doing!" Sakura screamed quietly, while still managing to look flushed. Still being pushed by Tomoyo to the podium Sakura could do nothing but to go along while muttering obscene language that only Tomoyo could here.

      "They want you to mess up 'Kura, go up there and prove them wrong." Tomoyo whispered before helping Sakura onto the stage, beaming with pride. After everything Sakura went through deserved some good things in her life, no matter how few.

      Tomoyo stopped and turned around feeling compelled to look behind her. And sure enough, behind her was the Cheerleading squad grinning gleefully like Christmas had come. She knew something was wrong. She just knew, why else would they being smiling after Chloe was going to be prom queen. It just didn't add up. They were up to something. It was then that she realized that Chloe, who could always be seen with her squad, was not there. Maybe she had gotten some punch or something. But she just did not believe that. Something was up. Something that could destroy Sakura, especially since they were smiling Sakura with hatred and excitement. Excitement? Why were they excited? She had a feeling that she did not find out.

      " You seem edgy what's wrong T?" Errol asked, looking concern at his girlfriend.

      "It's Sakura. Something doesn't feel right. I mean look at the cheerleaders. There laughing Errol. There laughing Errol. And I really don't think it's just the punch. They are going to do something terrible to her Errol. I just know it they are going to hurt Sakura again." Tomoyo said hysterically.

      "I know love I feel it too. But no matter what, we will always be there for her." Errol said passionately. " Stay here I'm going to find out what it is okay." He kissed her on her lips and looked at Sakura hoping that what they were feeling was just their nerves building into excitement.

He could only hope.

      And sure enough, when the Prom King and Queen dance was done, with Sakura smiling lovingly at Phillip, before Errol could do anything, the curtains were up, and a video clip was shown.

      A video clip of Sakura showering naked!

Nothing could have prepared Sakura for what happened. She could only stare at the video. She couldn't think. She wouldn't. She won't think of everyone staring at her, whispering about her, laughing at her. She won't think because then she will realize that everything was a just a bad dream, and she would wake up any moment now.

So why won't she wake up. Why won't everything go away?

      She felt someone touching her, but it was hardly a touch, just a flicker of her imagination maybe. Someone. Tomoyo. It was Tomoyo, and she was crying, crying for her. She looked at the video clip again and hardly felt someone's hands being forced from her grip. Philip's. He was looking at her like she was a ghost, looking like she was something disgusting that fell on the ground.

      She did not know what happened, but suddenly she was outside with tears falling down on her cheeks. She ran so quickly that everything became a blur, but not before she heard Chloe's laughter and her squad's snicker. She had heard someone calling her name. But she didn't care.

" Didn't like my present did you?" That was what Chloe had said laughing at her while pointing to the video.

She was never coming back to this crazy town again. And if she did, she would have her revenge on Chloe and her squad, and she would never forgive Philip for not trusting her.

She was never going to treat people like she was treated.

Never!


	2. A New Beginning

Hey you all

Just wanted to thank my only reviewer: inupuffball999

Thanks a bunch this one's for you!!!!

Now on with the show J

**A NEW Beginning**

hand me down some photographs  
spread across the floor  
a broken record spins in circles  
she can't listen anymore  
she's turned around a thousand times  
she set that bridge a fire

but did you wanna listen  
you took the world with you  
so what is left  
so what is left for me

i called you on the phone again  
just the other day  
it sounds to me you found your place  
and everything is great

but did you wanna listen  
you took the world with you  
so what is left  
so what is left for me

i try  
so hard to figure out  
why  
no explanation keeps me waiting  
lets try  
because i know you won't forget  
i know  
even if the story is over

but did you wanna listen  
you took the world with you  
so what is left for me  
so what is left for me

but did you wanna listen  
you took the world with you  
so what is left  
so what is left for me

what's left for me

Finch

She walked aimlessly around the street searching with no avail for a place to live. She wanted to rest but knew she couldn't. If for one minute she were to stop, she would fall asleep with exhaustion, making her mother and stepfather's assailant only too close for comfort.

She was not stupid. She had withdrawn $50,000 (US) from her mother's account, and didn't even take her own credit card because she knew that they could track her and find her. She didn't want to leave Seijon High, at least not when she was just about to be in her senior year. Yet, thinking about it made her only envelope in anger, confined to a desolate place, where her nightmares tortured her mind making her self-consciousness weak.

She didn't understand it. How could Chloe be so cruel?_ And she was sure it was Chloe. _She did not want to think about how Tomoyo and Errol must be feeling when everyone realized that she was gone. She wouldn't.

With them she felt she could tell them anything and everything. But it was one of these times she felt like she needed to do alone. She loved and trusted them, but she knew she had to leave.

And Phillip. How could he think her to be so immoral?

But she was not going through this again. She was not going to think about it with regret. No. She was going to start all over again, away from ridicule, from everyone at school, her 'parents', and even her supposed 'boyfriend'. She will have her revenge, but for now, she would rather forget or _try_ to forget. Forget about a town that caused her only pain and anguish, a town by the name of Salem.

As she walked along an unknown street, only one thought flowed through her brain._ This is where she belongs. This is where her future lies. _ Somehow, this place, wherever it was, was comforting. However, that thought all but flew out of her head when she saw _him_. _Him _being about 6'2, tanned and muscular, and a face that could put Adonis to shame. And he was looking at her! Somehow through the flock of girls surrounding him, he was staring at her, watching her intensely. It was the type of feeling that made her feel goose bumps all over.

As he walked closer towards her, she could see the color of his eyes. And _man_ were they marvelous. It was his eyes that made her want to fall down on her knees and beg for him to look at her forever. They were a deep shade of green mixed with spirals of blue and light brown. It was the most peculiar pair of eyes she had ever seen.

So lost in her own world was she, that she failed to realize that he was standing in front of her!

"Hey there!" He chuckled. " New around here aren't ya?" He continued.

" Yeah, I am. Uh… I … _my aunt _and I moved here yesterday." Here she was talking to a totally hot hunk, and babbling like an idiot, almost telling him about her current situation.

" _Really! _Where do you live?"

"Around."

" Feisty. I like that." He chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes.

" I'm Syaoran. I guess you won't be telling me your name now, would you?"

" Why don't you ask and find out." She replied cheekily.

" Maybe I will."

" Then go a head. This is a free country isn't it?" She retorted with ferocity.

" Fine. What's your name?" He asked curiously.

" I have many names. Which one are you talking about?"

" Funny. Very funny. I really like you, _Athena_." He laughed with mirth.

" _Athena?" _ She questioned outrageously with confusion.

" Yes _Athena._ The goddess of love and beauty." He referred thoughtfully, all the while watching her intently.

She found it odd that less than five minutes talking to Syaoran, he had made her so angry, so quickly, and it frustrated her to no end.

She found that the only solution was to leave. Leave before she was forced to castrate the guy standing in front of her without a minute's thought.

"_Sy_ honey, I've been looking all over for you." A blonde haired girl dressed in an outrageously short mini skirt, and a tank top hiked all the way up to emphasize her boobs, cooed.

" Yes _Sy _honey, why don't you lap it up like a dog, _Sy _honey why don't wash my butt, maybe you..." Sakura muttered, but was cut off by the questioning and furious glance of Syaoran, and the ferocious gaze of 'Miss Stuck- Up', and had the grace to blush.

"_ Sy _baby, let's go. The view is totally does not go with my skin. I think I will get a rash just looking at _it_." 'Miss Stuck-Up' emphasized with an air of indifference.

Sakura realized that was her queue to leave. And she did, however, very angry and flustered, and refused to believe that she was jealous because of a guy she just met. If she was not so angry with her self she would have laughed at the hilarity of it all. She could not believe for that 5 minutes that she spoke to him for, she felt to pure her heart out to him, letting him in, a side of her no one ever saw. And of all the possibilities, she had completely forgot about Phillip, Chloe, and everyone else.

This was truly getting interesting.


End file.
